


【盾冬】Stay For Me

by FangYang



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: ABO, Fluff, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn, 非典型ABO
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: 非典型ABO/处于热潮期中会哭会撒娇的史蒂夫设定：omega并没有发情期，会发情的是alpha们。发情期的alpha们会散发出吸引omega来交配的信息素，并且自身无法控制，会变成泰迪，日天日地日空气，会变得极度缺乏安全感，需要伴侣时刻陪在身边，情况严重的alpha会筑巢，甚至会变成哭包，平时越强大的alpha发情期的反差越强烈。





	【盾冬】Stay For Me

**Author's Note:**

> 非典型ABO/处于热潮期中会哭会撒娇的史蒂夫
> 
> 设定：omega并没有发情期，会发情的是alpha们。发情期的alpha们会散发出吸引omega来交配的信息素，并且自身无法控制，会变成泰迪，日天日地日空气，会变得极度缺乏安全感，需要伴侣时刻陪在身边，情况严重的alpha会筑巢，甚至会变成哭包，平时越强大的alpha发情期的反差越强烈。

发情期的Alpha可是很脆弱的。

巴基一边想着，一边轻柔地抚摸着男人俯在他胸前啃咬的脑袋。史蒂夫这一次的发情期不仅提前来得突然，而且来势汹汹。大抵是之前的营救任务——其中有一位身陷敌军前线且信息素因多日的拷问与折磨而变得混乱至极的Alpha军官，这让即便佩戴了抑制环扣的史蒂夫也因同性间浓烈的信息素气味与相似的生理特征，而不受控制地被带动得情绪极其高涨，但还好他的伴侣在家中等着他。

发情期来临时，史蒂夫的合法伴侣、同时也是一位Omega的巴基正温柔地将变得脆弱黏人的男人搂入怀中。金发的男人低声喘着气，柔软的发梢全数搭蹭在巴基的胸前，他安抚地揉了揉对方的脑袋，像哄没有安全感的小孩子似的，将自己白皙而丰腴的胸肉捧到了史蒂夫的嘴边，“轻一点喔。”

史蒂夫模糊地答应了几声，张口将昨天才被他玩弄得红肿胀大的乳粒含入了口中。他舔舐啃咬着红粒，用牙齿咬住拉起又用舌头顶回那处红嫩柔软的乳晕之中，呈现出一个淫靡的弧度。他小小声地嘟囔着巴基你好甜呀，又将手搭在对方的胸肉上按揉起来，不仅留下一大片红痕指印，还有将两处丰腴的乳肉玩弄得愈发胀大，在指缝间泄出甜美动人的模样。

“宝贝，我想亲亲你。”他红着眼睛，因腾然升起的体温与高涨的情欲而变得茫然，英俊的面庞上浮现起点点汗珠，在得到巴基轻声的答应之后，他急促地吻上了那双诱人甜蜜的唇瓣。

被已经标记了自己的Alpha丈夫的信息素带动得陷入情欲中的巴基将双腿缠在了对方的身上，属于Omega的肉穴已经随着熟悉的性事而张开与流出黏腻的汁液，熟悉接受插入与填满的甬道里变得湿润软热，正微微张合，等待着男人粗胀的阴茎用力地、凶狠地填满。

史蒂夫胡乱地插入两根手指，像是以往一样、又有些急切地如同个毛头小子似的往里面挖搅抽插，巴基马上被他的动作给弄得发出了好几声拔高的呻吟，若是以往的史蒂夫便会辨别出这不过是Omega深陷情爱之中难耐渴求的呻吟，但如今他处于发情期——于是这个平日里骄傲强大的男人马上抬起湿漉漉的眼睛，用茫然无助的眼神望向巴基，手足无措地询问他的爱人，“我弄疼你了吗？宝贝，我不是故意的…我忍不住……”

“笨蛋。”巴基无奈地发笑，他收紧了搂在男人脖颈后的手臂，将一个柔软的亲吻贴在了对方的嘴唇上，而后亲昵地贴近磨蹭着，“进来，你弄得我太舒服了——快进来操我。”

被鼓励了的Alpha一下子增添了信心，他扶起自己早已硬得发痛的阴茎，狠狠地插入了不断滴落甘甜汁液的黏腻肉洞里。

被包裹的紧致快感与被填到最深处的满足感让两个人都不约而同地喘出声来。巴基温柔地伸出手臂将他搂紧，像温暖宽阔的海洋将他包裹在其中，史蒂夫握住爱人白皙的腰侧，留下一个陷入情热之中的红痕，一次次地将滚烫的阴茎插入身底下这个湿软紧致的肉洞里。腔壁的软肉争先恐后地吮吸着这根布满青筋的可怖性器，被发了狠似的捅入到生殖腔口，顶开属于Omega最柔软的深处，在巴基再也忍不住拔高的呻吟之中，沉迷地操干着这个能够为他孕育后代的熟软肉腔。

“慢点——史蒂夫，”巴基断断续续地拖长了鼻音，漂亮的面庞上浮起大片潮红，他张着嘴，话语和喘息全数被Alpha吻入口中，而他在鼻息相互缠绕之间恳求着对方，“太大了，你要把我操坏的……”

史蒂夫的眼神湿漉漉的，他可怜地皱起眉头，眼眶里涌起一片晶莹无助的水光，天，谁又能拒绝这样一个男人呢，巴基在被操干之中抽出点儿心思无奈地想，对待一个被发情期灼烧得脆弱无比的Alpha，他实在不应该说这种话——史蒂夫像一只大型犬，将脑袋埋在他的颈窝里又啃又咬，而后接着是求饶的、讨好的亲吻，害怕他会就此拒绝一样软着声音开口，“巴基，我…我不是故意的，”他的声音像在撒娇似的，带着点儿哭腔，“我忍不住，我想轻点，可我忍不住……”

巴基仰起头亲了亲他：“是我不好。你很棒，操得我好舒服的，我们继续好吗？”

史蒂夫的眼神湿漉漉的，属于Alpha的雪松香的信息素将他清冷又炽热地环绕包围着，而从他浑身散发出来的、带着甜香的牛奶味道同时也融入了男人强大的信息素之中。他们像信息素一样缠绵交合着，来自于Alpha与Omega之间无法抵抗、不可分割的纽带将两人紧紧相连，他们好似两块契合无比的拼图，自标记与结合的一刻起——自相识与爱恋的那一刻起，便再也无法分开了。

男人发出一声低喃，着迷地亲吻着爱人的双唇。湿漉漉的泪水从史蒂夫的面庞上滑落下来，沾染上巴基的面庞，留下混合着潮红的甜蜜水渍。他念着巴基的名字，声音充满了爱恋，仍带着极强的依赖性，他怀抱着属于自己的Omega妻子，阴茎如同火热的巨铁一次次顶入潮湿的生殖腔里，平日里最为强大的Alpha将自己脆弱的、柔软的一面毫无保留地展示在自己最信任的爱人面前，“好爱你，巴基，我好爱你。”

“我也爱你呀…唔，唔嗯——！”巴基努力地从铺天盖地而来的情潮之间分出心思来安慰着史蒂夫，修长的双腿被男人捞起挂在对方的臂弯之间，随着操干缠绵的动作晃晃荡荡，而臀肉则被史蒂夫握在掌心之间，紧紧贴着对方的大腿，被粗胀的阴茎抽插拍打得一片通红，他气喘吁吁地抚开额前汗湿的发梢，将亲吻印在Alpha的嘴唇上，“最爱你了。你好棒——唔，好深……”

粗红的阴茎狠狠地捣弄着柔软的生殖腔，整个甬道因交合的体液而变得泥泞不堪，就连性器抽插时都会带动出黏腻的水声，与肉体拍打声和亲吻声混合在一起，像一曲隐秘而情色的乐章。大腿内侧娇嫩的皮肤已经被阴茎拍打得发红与刺痛，从肉洞里传来的巨大快感升至巴基的头顶，他无力地捂住自己的小腹，那儿被阴茎数次顶弄出一个可怖的弧度，仿佛要让他彻底成为一个专属于Alpha的、即将被玩坏的阴茎套子，好似要把阴茎底下的睾丸一并插入这个被操到烂熟的肉洞才行。

“史蒂夫，唔嗯…呜——！”这回，染上哭腔的变成了巴基。被操干顶弄出来的生理性泪水从那双碧绿色的瞳孔里滑落出来，他毫无保留而柔软得臣服在史蒂夫的身下，把嘴唇贴着对方的额头、眼睛、鼻尖和下巴胡乱地亲吻着，他没有出声让处于发情期内的Alpha轻点，只是温柔地、包容地将自己全数献上，用如潮水般的爱意将猛烈抽插的爱人拥抱起来。

史蒂夫垂着眼睛回吻他。滚烫的性器一次比一次顶弄得更深，每次都能准确而狠力地磨蹭碾压过每一块凸起的软肉，在得到巴基破碎的呻吟之后，他只是软着声音可怜兮兮地讨饶，“宝贝，再忍忍，再让我操一下，我很快就射给你好不好？”

巴基无可奈何地咬住了他的嘴唇。Alpha的阴茎再一次将被操弄得通红的肉洞口撑到最大，史蒂夫一边拧起巴基被自己啃咬得红肿破皮的乳粒，一边抓住柔嫩的臀肉将对方拉得更加贴近自己，无声地命令着爱人接纳自己即将到达顶端的性器。那处湿热的穴肉熟练地吞吃着滚烫的阴茎，巴基红着面庞大声呻吟着，勾在男人身上的双腿随着贴近的臀部磨蹭的动作而晃荡着，被填满到最大、被操干到Omega生殖腔最深处的快感犹如过了电似的自尾椎从他的头顶炸开，他放肆地喘息，吐露出那些令人脸红心跳的爱语。而史蒂夫只是犹如一头品尝属于自己猎物的雄狮，性器不断胀大，最后如同第一次标记时狠狠地卡在生殖腔道内，将所有精液浇灌在这片柔软的花圃之中。

巴基无声地流着泪，背部绷直，脚趾在男人的背后蜷缩起一个可爱的弧度，在史蒂夫咬住他颈后的腺体时，他射在了对方结实的小腹上——高潮来临了。

在雪松与奶香相互交缠的信息素之间，巴基模模糊糊地回忆起了从前的事情。

在他们刚在一起时，史蒂夫也悄悄地迎来了确定恋爱关系后的第一个发情期。那时，巴基还在忙碌工作的事情，也没有注意到自己的男朋友已经陷入了需要陪伴的发情期之中——当他回到家后，汹涌浓烈的雪松香立刻紧紧地将他包裹起来了。

他马上意识到史蒂夫的发情期到了。

棕发的青年内疚地循着信息素找到了正可怜兮兮地躲在衣柜之中的男人，平日里强大无比、骄傲迷人的Alpha如今正缺乏安全感地躲在他的衣柜之中，巴基看清楚了，那是自己穿过的衣服和被褥，散落着围靠在史蒂夫的身边堆成一圈，其中一件衬衫还被对方小心翼翼地攥紧握在手里，整张英俊的面庞随着耷拉下来的金色发梢一同埋入其中。像一只渴求主人的拉布拉多犬，巴基温柔地想，于是他轻声呼唤对方的名字：“史蒂夫，我在这里。出来好吗？”

Alpha马上抬起头，眼睛和鼻头都是红红的，高大的身躯无助地缩在被褥之中，从喉咙里发出委屈至极的呜咽声。在几秒过后，他爬了出来，紧紧地抱住巴基，将整个人都埋进了Omega柔软温暖的怀抱中，“你怎么这么迟才回来……我很需要你，巴基，你怎么不在……”

胸前的衣物被滚烫的眼泪濡湿了小小的一片。巴基低声向他道歉：“对不起，是我不好。原谅我好吗，史蒂薇，我会一直陪着你的。”

史蒂夫委屈而用力地吻住了他。

他无奈而甜蜜地笑了起来。史蒂夫刚从结束的情事中回过几分神来，但很快地又陷入了新一轮的热潮之中。他将面庞贴紧巴基的侧脸，一下接着一下撒娇似的磨蹭着，“再来一次好不好？宝贝，我忍不住，再来一次嘛。”

巴基的内心里马上泛起了一股柔软的潮水。他亲亲Alpha的嘴唇，“好。”

FIN.


End file.
